Hungover Mornings
by Shirotora chan
Summary: Tenten wakes up with a dreadful hangover. What did she do last night? Where is she? And why is she in the same bed as Uchiha Sasuke? Rated for suggestive themes and coarser language.


**I found this under my bed. I think I wrote this one back in high school. That being said, now that I'm a little more worldly *cough* and have survived a few years of uni, I think I actually understand what I've wrote. **

**Implied drunken shenanigans. No like, no read. **

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't know why I bother. I really don't own Naruto.**

A groan escaped Tenten's lips as she felt the sunlight shine brutally through her eyelids. Her head pounded like a hammer against an anvil. She rolled over, burying her head into her pillow. Which then proceeded to move.

Her eyes shot open, looking into confused, equally hazy eyes. She shrieked and rolled off the bed, taking the sheet with her, and then clutched her head as her own yell made her headache that much worse. And then realized that she was quite naked.

"This can't be happening," she mumbled, and rubbed her eyes, hoping that if she did, the image would leave her mind and prove to be a figment of her imagination. She opened them and... the _decidedly_ _naked_ male figure in the bed was still there. Standing up, she wrapped the sheet around her. "Wait... this isn't my apartment."

"Hn..." Tenten was rewarded with the sight of an equally naked and hungover Uchiha Sasuke. "We're at mine."

"So I noticed..." she growled at him, shielding her eyes from the sun and from the (very attractive) naked Uchiha. "What happened last night?"

"Naruto dragged me off to a night club, we met there, got drunk, and after that, everything is kind of fuzzy..." the Uchiha muttered sheepishly. Then he smirked. "But I can guess what happened and fill in those blank spots."

"Fuck you Uchiha."

"You already did." Damn, that smirk was attractive yet so frustrating.

"Just... shut up." She collapsed on the bed, holding her pounding head. She heard faint rustling, quiet footsteps padding across a floor, a drawer opening and then closing, and then the sound of some article of clothing being put on. Tenten kept her eyes closed, just in case. She heard Sasuke walk out of the room; after he left she tried to open her eyes but quickly shut them again. The sun was still too bright.

A few minutes passed and she heard him walk into the room again. "Tenten?"

She cracked open a single bleary eye and saw a glass of water in one hand and what looked like pain reliever in another. "Thanks" she croaked.

"Coffee should be ready in a few minutes."

She simply nodded and flopped back down on the bed. "I hate hangovers."

"Who doesn't?" Sasuke retorted dryly. She shot him a weak glare as a response.

Finally, Tenten felt like she was able to stand up. Making sure the sheet was still wrapped around her, she scanned the room. "Do... do you know what happened to my clothes?"

"I think I saw your shirt on the couch," Sasuke blushed a pale pink.

"Oh... that's kind of embarrassing." She looked around some more and spotted her bra on the floor and darted forward as quickly as she could while still dizzy and hungover. She then saw her underwear hanging on the lamp. _How the hell did that even get there?_

"You know, I never figured you for the black-lace kind of girl," Sasuke smirked as he watched her reaching for the miniscule scrap of cloth that qualified as shorts. "You seem like a boy-shorts and sports-bra kind of girl.

"Shut up," she blushed. Normally she _was_ the boy-shorts and sports-bra kind of girl. Honestly, why did she let Ino pick out all of her outfit last night? "Could I borrow a shirt?"

"...sure. Second dresser in the drawer." He watched her as she shuffled over to the dresser, still wrapped in the sheet.

"Thanks." She quickly grabbed a comfortable-looking t-shirt. "Could... could you turn around please?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"NOW Uchiha."

"Fine." As soon as his back was facing her, she whipped of the sheet and put on her underwear, shorts, and the borrowed t-shirt. "So... you mentioned coffee?"

"Kitchen." He walked off, and she trailed behind, dumping the sheet unceremoniously on the bed. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black, please." He simply nodded and poured her a cup. Pouring himself his own cup (also black coffee, she noted), he sat down across from her at the table. They sat in silence for a while, sipping the wonderful brew which is coffee.

"We should do this again sometime." Tenten said quietly. Sasuke's head shot up to stare at her in surprise.

"You mean we should get drunk together and have sex more often?"

"I meant coffee. We should get coffee sometime." She blushed. _Well maybe the last one wouldn't be too bad if it happened on a regular occurrence, sans the memory loss, of course._

"Oh... right." Sasuke looked away sheepishly and took another sip of his coffee."That would be nice." _Although I like my idea a lot more, maybe without the hangover though._

An awkward silence filled the room for a bit. After a bit, Tenten started laughing.

"What?"

"I just realized," Tenten laughed, "that it took me only a few hours and some alcohol to do what Haruno has been trying to accomplish for the past twelve years." She had to put down her coffee to make sure she didn't spill the coffee.

Sasuke glared at her balefully. "Fuck you Tenten."

Tenten managed to stop laughing and catch her breath. After she did so, she gave Sasuke a very smug smirk. "Oh but Sasuke... you already did."

"Shut up, Tenten."

**Fin. A little more edited than the original, and some effort to try and show how semi-awkward waking up after a night like that could be. Please review! I really appreciate feedback!**

**Love,**

**Shiro**


End file.
